Nice and Limber
by flawlessphoenix
Summary: Based on Three's comment about what he would buy when the crew take a short trip off the ship. "I'm gonna buy me something nice and limber." One/Three slash. Smut.


**A/N: Double accomplishment: First smut fic and first Dark Matter fic. Woo!br /**

 **The first thing I thought of when Three mentioned 'curvy redhead or a brunette with a sexy accent' was that he never specified a gender. And my mind went /**

 **Enjoy. (end)**

Three enters his room with a scowl on face muttering about what a letdown their excursion was off the Raza, when he's greeted by the person who was part of the reason it sucked. His face, however, depicted a different emotion that he wouldn't have thought to direct at the cause of his unpleasant trip. Three looked at One with humorous shock at what was planted on the other man's head.

"Well, you did mention you wanted a curvy redhead or a brunette with a sexy accent. And I am horrible with accents. So…" One scratched the synthetic hair of a dark red wig currently docked on his head. "Found this in one of the shops before we left for cheap. I'm beginning to see why." He removed the itchy wig and tossed it on a table.

Three grabs One's ass to pull him forward against his body and slides his hands along the curves of One's cheeks. "I think that counts as curvy."

"If you want more curves, in my pants there's a slight curve to my..."

Three places a finger to One's lips to silence him. "Let me be surprised and find out for myself." The index on One's lips travels down his chest to his navel, then trails behind to join the other hand squeezing his ass. The single digit runs up and down One's crack teasingly. "Luckily, you won't need an accent for what I have planned for your mouth. But you better damn well be limber."

One stammers and does his best to we wiggle out of the heated, lecherous embrace. "I-I was just joking."

Three throws One on the bed. "Are you sure about that? Because I could bring the android in here for a good old fashioned lie detector test."

"You wouldn't." One said with a nervous chuckle, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wanna bet?" Daring One to call his threat.

"Okay, fine. Fine, I may have meant it as more than a joke. You never said male or female specifically. So…I wanted to find out which you preferred."

Three anchors himself by his arms over One, who is sitting slightly up on his elbows, and plants a hungry, fueled kiss on the guest in Three's room. "Well now you know for sure, don't cha." Three stated as he parted his lips with the panting man underneath, who falls flat on the bed while staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his forehead in an effort to try to understand how things escalated so fast. A gruff laugh from Three drew One's attention away from his previous view, noticing that Three's eyes were trained on something. One followed Three's line of vision fixed on his own crotch currently featuring a strained, hardened cock. "Someone didn't get the memo that this was supposed to be a joke." Smug satisfaction was written all over Three's face, while One had a look of embarrassment on his. Three smoothed his palm along the pant's exterior of the plump shaft hidden beneath. "Want some assistance... finding the punch line?"

One decides then and there to stop feigning the unwanted advances directed at him. "Shut up and unzip me already." Three fulfills the request given to him and roughly unzips and pulls One's pants along with the underwear in an inpatient shove. The bearded man wastes no time to lick the precum leaking from the new freed member, causing a shiver from the man on the bed, and then envelops One's stiff, swollen dick with a moan. The feel of the vibration knocks One off his elbows, suspending him halfway in the air, onto his back as he releases a soundless gasp. Three begins to pull his head back to the tip once he has taken as much of One's dick as he can and starts the process over, bobbing up and down with hollowed cheeks.

"Good God." One pants out as Three continues his suction along the throbbing staff. With a few more motions, Three pops his mouth off the crown of One's wet cock.

"The name is Three, but I appreciate the praise." He stands up, much to the disappointment of One, and unbuckles his belt to drop everything below the waist, revealing an equally excited cock. "Time to really show your appreciation."

One begins to sit up to return the favor but is held in his original position by a strong hand on his chest. Confusion rests on One's face before he sees what Three is planning to do. Three gets on the bed to hang over One's face aiming his ready to launch missile for direct contact with One's lips. Those lips begin to part when the hard-on closes the distance. Instead of an invasion into One's mouth, the glistening cock traces the precum, beading at top, along those awaiting lips. When the round trip stops, One takes the downtime to lick his lips to taste Three's bitter proof of his arousal.

Slow and steadily, Three drives his train into the hot station. A twitch coming from One's brake handle brings Three out of his daze to remember the unspoken plan he made. The bearded man leans forward to restart his unfinished job and resumes swallowing One completely. Once again, One is halted in his movements with a firm hand as he tries to perform the same treatment given to him. Three's motive becomes clear when he begins to thrust his hips, fucking One's mouth, as One holds on to the sides of Three's torso for silent encouragement to continue the deep penetration.

After a significant amount of sucking from both parties, Three lifts the legs lying limply below him over his own shoulders to gain access at the hole between soft, round cheeks. A slick intruder is felt at One's backdoor entrance, he recognizes as a tongue, causing him to worm his hands around Three's back to hold and bring the body down to deepthroat the dick lodged near his tonsils. The pleasurable action made Three pull his tongue out to exhale heavily on the spit covered slot.

"Fucking hell. I'm so close." Not wanting to hold back Three's end goal, One released his tight hold to let the face pounding go on. The thrusts of Three's hips were accompanied in tandem by finger thrusts to One's ass. "Sonuvabitch." Three grunted out as he pulled back just enough to allow room for his incoming orgasm. Soon, One's mouth was flooded but still used his hand to milk anything left from Three, causing a small spill of seed on the side of One's face. Once Three caught his breath and One swallowed the cum swishing around in this mouth, Three moved in front of One to bend down and finish his part of their arrangement. But it was his turn to be stopped by a firm, skilled hand on his chest.

"What's the matter? You didn't cum yet and I've got a mission to complete." Three said, smiling softly on his knees. To answer his curiosity, One took Three's wrist into his hands, pulled the blue-eyed man's hand to his lips, reddened by its recent activity, and licked the palm, making sure it was damp. Afterward, One placed Three's wet hand on his stiff cock, leaking precum once more. Three took the hint and began his churning One's warm stick.

"I have other plans for those lips." Without hesitation, One grabbed the side of Three's neck and began to seek shelter in the mouth before him with his own. The kiss was full of heat and loud with smacking, while Three enjoyed the taste of himself as he roamed around in One's kept up with his tugs on One's shaft and dug his hands underneath Pretty Boy's seat to play with One's bottom hole. One could sense the multitasking of kissing, fingering, and jerking was too much to keep up at once for Three, so he refocused his mouth to nibble and suck along Three's jaw and neck. The two hands working diligently on One sent him in a consuming, body tingling haze that left him holding on to Three as his orgasm worked its way out of his body. All he could do was gasp exhaustedly along the shoulder of Three while holding on steadily keeping himself upright as Three caressed down One's spine.

"Next time we dock, remember to get condoms and lube." Three proclaimed.

"Who said there would be a next time?"

"Please, you couldn't even say that with a straight face." Pushing a smiling One on his back to pull up his pants. "You might want a buy a new shirt too," pointing downward to where One discovers where all evidence of his satisfaction ended up before leaving.

"No cuddling?" One asked with sincerity.

"Let's save something for next time." He winked and left the room.

"Wait a sec...This is your room!" He leapt up from the bed to inform Three, as he walks to the door One trips over with pants still around his ankles.

 **A/N:Sorry for the goofy ending. How do you even end a porn?**


End file.
